Heal My Broken Soul
by INUYASHA-kawano
Summary: What if Inuyasha saw Kagome with Hojo in her room. Would he forgive her or go to another who loves him? InuxSan
1. Broken heart

Heal My Broken Soul  
  
  
  
inuyasha-kawano:Well folks here with my first fanfic.  
  
Sango:but you read so many of them.  
  
inuyasha-kawano:"sniffle" "sniffle" i know it's a curse. sigh  
  
Inuyasha:Want a idiot i thought i was bad.  
  
inuyashakawano:ok stupid mutt on with chapter 1:Broken Heart  
  
inuyashakawano: pairings are Inu/San Hojo/Kag  
  
Inuyasha&Sango:WHAT!!!!!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1:Broken Heart   
  
Kagome was sitting in her room thinking about what had happened.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
SIT BOY!!!!!!!! Inuyasha had really pissed her off by suspecting her for messin with Koga.After all the things we went thourgh do you think i would mess around on you?!?  
  
YOU JUST WERE YOU STUPID BITCH! he yelled in a tone that hurt Kagome. THATS IT IM GOIN HOME!! she roared and took off toward the well  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Stupid mutt he is never nice to me Kagome thought. Her thoughts were interrupted when the door bell rang.  
  
Kagome's mom yelled Kagome some is here to see you. She wondered someones here but who.  
  
When she got downstairs Hojo was stading at the door.  
  
Oh hi Hojo.

He had a nervous look on his face and asked Kagome you wanna go somewhere tonight?  
  
Out of nowhere a yes came out of her.Great see you at 7:00.Oh shit she thought realizing what just happened a smirk came acroos her face this is a good way to get back at Inuyasha she thought.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha sat in his usual tree by the well thinking that stupid bitchy wench. His thought were interruppted by a voice.  
  
Why dont you go and apoligis to Kagome Miroku shouted.  
  
I'll danm apoligis when i want monk Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
A smirk came across the the monks face to scared are we the scared little puppy doesnt know want to do he shouted.  
  
THATS IT YOUR ASS IS GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!! he screamed and with that he tackled the monk and tried to punch him in the face but Miroku jumped up and ran to the village.  
  
YOUR NOT GETTIN OUT OF THIS SO EASY Inuyasha screamed Miroku spotted Sango and hid behind her protec me he whimpered. When Inuyasha saw Sango he stopped.  
  
He then looked at them and snorted Feh. What are you to doing?Sango asked  
  
There was just silence well never mind that Inuyasha you should apoligise to Kagome Sango mentioned  
  
Feh i guess your he said with sort of a blush.He Then made his way toward the well and jumped in.  
  
What was that about Sango said.  
  
  
  
Kagome was getting dressed for her date she was wearin a blue drees.  
  
(The 1 from FF8 Rinoas drees)  
  
Then Kagome heard the doorbell ring i'll get it she yelled.  
  
Hojo was stadin right there with a black tux on.  
  
Shall we go then?she asked  
  
Yeah lets go he said.  
  
  
  
When they left Inuyasha came out of the well.  
  
I guess i have to say something or she'll stay here for a long time.he muttered  
  
He knocked at the door and Kagome's mom came to the door.  
  
Oh Inuyasha it's you Kagome not here right now she is on a datw  
  
Oh okay he said sort a saddened voice.  
  
You wanna come in for a little while im makin supper?she asked  
  
No thanks im fine i'm gonna go now. he muttered   
  
Poor boy. she thought  
  
When herd her shut the door he decided to go look for but where well i find her?he wondered while jumpin across the buildings.  
  
  
  
Kagome was havin dinner at a fancy restraunt she had just seen a horror movie and was jumpie.Kagome are you okay. Hojo asked  
  
Huh?oh yeah she said lazily.  
  
well glad to hear it he said.  
  
Inuyasha was over the top of the building listening to them his reacton was to that bastards head off but waited to listen some more.  
  
  
  
Sango was over by the well thiking about Inuyasha.Everyone thought she liked Miroku.  
  
But really Sango loved Inuyasha she wondered when the best time to tell him was Sango wondered  
  
Hopefully he will comeback soon.Sango thought  
  
Sango couldnt take her mind off Inuyasha she thought about him until she fell asleep  
  
  
  
Inuyasha followed Kagome back to her house and invited Hojo inside.He accepted and went inside up to her room.  
  
They sat in her room and talked until Hojo leaned to kiss her Kagome did'nt reject she also leaned in until there lips met at first it was slow but became more passinate  
  
INUYASHA WAS IN THE TREE WATCHING IN HORROR NO!!!!!!!!!!!NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! he screamed in his mind.  
  
They pulled away and said goodbye then Hojo left.  
  
Inuyasha heart was broken  
  
Inuyasha turned around and jumped into the well.  
  
  
  
inuyashakawano:how sad.'sniffle' 'sniffle'  
  
Inuyasha:are you cryin?  
  
Inuyasha:what happens next?  
  
inuyashakawano:my secret.  
  
Inuyasha:asshole  
  
inuyashakawano: what you say mutt.  
  
Inuyasha: nevermind will i be broken forever?  
  
inuyashakawano:maybe maybe not  
  
Inuyasha:sigh wheres Sango?  
  
inuyashakawano dont Sango was here a Sencond ago lets go look for her.  
  
Inuyasha:well see you next time dont forget to review  
  
next chapter:Sango's comfort


	2. Sango's Comfort

Heal My Broken Soul  
  
inuyashakawano:well im back with chapter 2.  
  
Inuyasha:Bout time you sat there starin at the screen like a dumbass.  
  
inuyashakawano:Look whos talkin eatin my danm bag of dog biscuits.  
  
Lancent:wassup  
  
Inuyasha&inuyashakawano:WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?!  
  
Lancent:the names Lancent but you can call me blabbals about diffrent names.  
  
Inuyasha:We get the point well on with chapter 2:Sango"s Comfort.  
  
Sango woke by the sound of the well like someone was comin through.   
  
She looked inside to see Inuyasha in the well with very saddened expresstion.  
  
Inuyasha had noticed Sango was lookin at him from the top.  
  
''Inuyasha are you okay'' ?she called with concern in her voice  
  
He looked up at her with the most sanndened eyes she had ever seen.  
  
It made her pain to see him like this she decided to go down there with him.  
  
When Sango jumped in she did't pay much attention to where she jumped.  
  
She fell over top of Inuyasha in a wierd position which made her and him blush a pinkish red.  
  
''Ummm.... are you okay Sango?''Inuyasha asked  
  
''Yes im fine but Inuyasha are you okay?''she asked sounding really concerned  
  
Inuyasha face went back to that really sanndened one like his heart was shattered into hundred piecies.  
  
Oh Inuysha she cried out as she embraced him it suprised her to find his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.  
  
They stayed like that until Sango asked what happened.  
  
He pulled her away a little and looked into her eyes.  
  
''What happ......''before she could finish Inuyasha had smashed his lips to hers.  
  
Which really caught her ofguard and suprised her but her started to slowly close.  
  
She could feel his tounge lick the entrce to her lips asking for perrmision.  
  
She granted it and she felt Inuyasha's tounge explore her mouth.  
  
Soon they pulled apart and Inuyasha said you dont know how long i wanted to do that.  
  
''I love you Sango'' Inuyasha blushed a dark crimson when he said that.  
  
''OH Inuyasha you dont Know how long i wanted you to say that.''  
  
''I love you to Inuyasha.''Sango said  
  
They sat there holding eachother until they eventually dozed off.  
  
Kagome lay in her bed asleep until Souta came a spilled a bottle of ice cold water all over her.  
  
''SOUTAL YOU LITTLE ASS MONKEY SON OF A BITCHY PRICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!''  
  
That echoed all thourgh the house as Souta mmade a run for his life.  
  
''AHHHHHHHH KAGOME'S TRYIN TO KILL ME!!!!!!!!!''  
  
Breakfast is ready you guys.Kagome's mom yelled  
  
oh by the way Kagome Inuyasha came by last night i told him you were on a date.  
  
''WHAT INUYASHA WAS HERE!!!!she yelled''  
  
She sat there wonderin if Inuyasha had seen her kissin Hojo.  
  
''Maybe i should go see him?''she wondered  
  
Then the phone started to ring.  
  
''Hey Kagome.''  
  
''Oh hi Eri.''  
  
''You want come over and hang for a while and then go to the movies i'm payin?'' she asked  
  
''Sure ill be over in a little.''   
  
''Inuyasha will have to wait''  
  
Inuyasha woke up the next morning with Sango on him.  
  
Memories of the night before flooded his mind and he shivered.  
  
His movements had woken up Sango ''Inuyasha.........whats....wrong....love.'' she said sleepilly  
  
When she registered what she said she blushed crimson.  
  
''Nothin im fine.''he said  
  
He leaned down and kissed Sango on the lips and after a few minutes he pullec away for air.  
  
Comeon lets go back to the village.Inuyasha said  
  
inuyashakawano:theres chapter 2 how'd you like it.  
  
Inuyasha:It was cool.  
  
Sango:I like the part between me and Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha:blushes  
  
inuyashakawano:Dont forget to review.  
  
A/N:Should i put the lemon in the next chapter or wait.You guys decide tell me in reviews. 


	3. The Return

Heal My Broken Soul    
  
  
  
inuyashakawano:well im back my cable company kickedy connection.  
  
Inuyasha:it really sucked ass.  
  
inuyashakawano:could'uve had it up the same day as the other 2 chapters.  
  
Inuyasha:well on with  
  
Chapter3:Return and a little jealousy  
  
  
  
Inuysha and Sango reached the village and went to Kaede's.  
  
When they reached they went and sat near Kaede.  
  
Inuyasha and Sango sat closer to Inuyasha as usual.  
  
Which of course everyone noticed that.  
  
''Are ye two alright?'' Kaede asked  
  
Everyone could see the small blush on both thier faces but they nodded.  
  
Sango then layed her head down on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
Which caught everyone in suprise except Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku got a smirk, ''are you two in some kind of realationship?''he asked  
  
He could see the blush come across Inuyasha and Sango's face.  
  
No one said anything the whole time they ate.  
  
  
  
Kagome woke up the in morning pretty danm zoked in bed.  
  
''Kagome breakfast.''Kagome's mom called  
  
''Hai''she called and got up and got dressed and went downstairs.  
  
The whole family ate in silence.  
  
Kagome wondered ''should i go see Inuyasha today.''  
  
As soon as she got done eatin and did the dishes.  
  
She got everything ready to go back to the feaduel era.  
  
When she was ready she jumped into the well.  
  
  
  
''I'm goin for a walk'' Inuyasha announced as he stood and walked out the door.  
  
''Is he okay? ''Sango wondered  
  
  
  
Kagome came out of the well and headed towards the village and reached the village and went into Kaede's hut.  
  
When she entered she got a glare from Sango.  
  
A smirk from Miroku.  
  
A innocent look from Shippou.  
  
She felt the bad ass tension in the air and nervously saidb ''Did I miss somthin?''''  
  
''No nothin'' Sango said sarcastitly  
  
''Im goin for a walk''she said  
  
With that Sango went out the door in search of Inuyasha.  
  
''Whats wrong with her.'' Kagome thought  
  
  
  
Inuyasha sat by the goshike tree [did i spell that right?]  
  
''Why did she do that to me?''he thought while playin the scene over again in his head.  
  
''Oh well hell with it i've got Sango now.'' he said outload right exactly when Sango came behind him.  
  
Sango giggled which starteld Inuyasha and he realized she was listing which made him blush a little.  
  
''Yeah i guees you do don't you.'' she said with a smirk and sat down beside him.  
  
He chuckeled a little and said ''whats wrong?''  
  
''Kagome is already back.'' she responded  
  
Inuyasha twiched at the mention of that name.  
  
''heh Kagome suprised she's back so soon.''  
  
''We should probaly head back to the village now.'' she mumbled   
  
''Not yet tajan.''he whispered and grabbed ahold of her and pulled her close to him.  
  
''Fine well stay a little longer.''she said sleeply.  
  
They stayed like that until they both drifted off to sleep.  
  
later that day   
  
''Where are Sango and Inuyasha?''Shippo asked  
  
''I think Sango went to go look for Inuyasha.'' Miroku said  
  
''I'll go find them.'' Kagome shouted while already taking off  
  
  
  
Inuyasha awoke with Sango in his aems a few hours later.  
  
INUYASHA.SANGO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha yelped and covered his ears and Sango shot up awake.  
  
Kagome was a little bit jealous but nonthing more. Sango and Inuyasha noticed what she was talking about and pulled away quickly  
  
''Well im happy for you two.'' she said  
  
Inuyasha and Sango both started to blush at that comment.  
  
''Well you two should come back to the village.''she said  
  
''Hai'' Sango responded  
  
  
  
Inuyasha:Dam bout time you finshed took you about A WEEK slow ass.  
  
inuyashakawano:well i had some stuff to do.  
  
Inuyasha:watever well peace don't forget to review 


End file.
